Que no sea una noche más
by Marineyha-chan
Summary: Callate y toma Kinomoto- -eres una ebria Tomoyo- Sakura... te acabas de acostar con un extraño...


**Que no sea... una noche más**

By Marineyha-chan

-¡Estoy harta que los hombres jueguen conmigo! – se escuchó la voz adolorida de una joven castaña, mientras tomaba el vaso de ron y lo sorbía de una sola vez

-Toma no más, toma y así calmarás tus penas!- la voz cantarina de la acompañante sonaba en el bar como un murmullo mientras el sonrojo en su rostro demacraba su ebriedad.

-Otro ron doble! pero esta ves sea generoso cantinero!- exclamo la joven mientras le quitaba el trago a su compañera y lo pasaba emulando gestos que demostraban que el alcohol estaba fuerte

-Tomate tus propios tragos Kinomoto- le dijo la chica quitándole el vaso, -Claro! Eres una ebria! – le reprimió mientras sujetaba sus cabellos grises a doras penas en una coleta

-Cállate Tomoyo, tu eres la que me dijiste que tomara en primer lugar! Mìrrrrrrame ahorrrra!!- decía Kinomoto señalándose a ella misma, - Estoy hecha una alcohólica como tú!-

-No soy alcohólica- verso la voz pausadamente, -Soy una bebedora con experienciasssssss- susurró casi como un secreto a su amiga

-Entonces Daidouji- hablo levantando la mano bamboleante, -Ambas seremos bebedorras con exprrerrienciaaa- se escucho un salud mientras sus cuerpos caían nuevamente sobre los asientos y se surtían de tragos en la barra del bar.

-Oye coqueta…- le dijeron por atrás, la joven, casi adulta, de ojos verdes giró sin caerse

_Un rostro y nada mas…_

_--o--o_

Escuche el murmullo del viento y pude evitar despertarme, siempre he sido de sueño liviano,

La cabeza me reventaba y no podía pensar mucho, me cogí el cráneo para aligerar el peso sobre mi cuello y así, sobre todo mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos con muchísima lentitud y cuando di con la luz los cerré rápidamente. En ese primer instante lo único que vi fue el resplandor del sol y una cortina levantándose con el aire de primavera

"Debes levantarte Sakura, tarde o temprano deberás hacerlo" me dije afrontando la luz nuevamente pero esta vez, abrí los ojos de par a par.

Aun no estaba completamente consiente, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, lo único que supe es que ese no era mi apartamento y que alguien se estaba duchando.

"Seguro estoy en el hotel de Tomoyo" pensé, tomando parte de las sábanas me senté y caí en cuenta de otra cosa.

Estaba desnuda.

"Tomoyo… morbosa ebria… aunque seguro estaba llena de licor…" en ningún momento fui capaz de imaginar otra cosa,

¿Eso esta bien no?

Me frote los ojos un momento y quise echarme de nuevo, pero escuche pasos, salían del baño

"Voy a darle un susto a Tomoyo…" pensé macabramente, seguro estaría con la misma resaca y le dolería más la cabeza que a mí.

Me acosté y me tape la cara, cada vez los pasos estaban más cerca y, a pesar del torbellino en mi cerebro, me levante de golpe y dije:

-Pensaste que estaba dormida eh!!Nunca más volveré a salir contigo como ayer!!-

No se porqué mantuve mis ojos cerrado mientras dije eso, y cuando los abrí, no era Tomoyo quien estaba frente a mí, Oh no… _eso_ no era definitivamente de Tomoyo….

Parado y estático estaba un hombre, semidesnudo con el cabello mojado y los ojos bien abiertos, estaba tomando su ropa cuando le hable y no cambio su expresión casi tan sorprendida como la mía

Solo que…

Yo no estaba sorprendida…

Estaba aterrada!!

No procesaba bien las cosas…

-¿Qui-Quién eres tú?- me tapé rápidamente con la sábana y le miré con los ojos expandidos al máximo

-Bueno… por tu reacción… no me con me conviene mucho decírtelo…- su voz ronca me asusto

Pregunté lo obvio y ante la pregunta me sí…

_-Bueno… si te refieres que si tuvimos relaciones si… las tuvimos… pero no estés tan shockeada eso pasa a menudo… no?-_

A mí nunca me había pasado…

Comenzó a vestirse sin apartar la vista de mí y yo no quería que me siguiera viendo… Si había pasado como parecía que había pasado… entonces ya no tiene nada mas que mirar!!

-No me mires de esa manera, muñeca- su voz sonaba entre nerviosa y un intento de sonar sensual, para mí eso fue una burla total, TOTAL!

-CÓMO QUIERES QUE TE MIRE SI HEMOS TENIDO… ESO! Y YO NO ME HE DADO CUENTA DE NADA!! Y ENCIMA APARESCO EN UN LUGAR QUE NO COMPRENDO!! YO NO HAGO ESTAS COSAS!!- lo solté todo de un solo porraso y luego me escondí entre las sábanas temblando

-Bueno… no de "esas" pero ya lo hiciste y lo hiciste muy bien- su voz pícara me irrito, solo quería gritarle, quería llorar… había hecho _eso_… y no es que fuera la primera vez pero… nunca lo había hecho con un extraño! Y… y… como puede tratar de halagarme con esas estupideces!

El sonido de la perilla llego a mis oídos y le escuche decir algo más después de un suspiro rendido

- Mira chica, ya lo hiciste, supéralo, ya pague la estancia del día en el hotel, quédate o vete pero cambia esa cara ok?-

Sin querer comencé a sollozar frente a sus palabras y lo oí irse sin antes tirar cerca de mí mi móvil que tomé desesperadamente en búsqueda de un solo número

Tomoyo Daidouji.

_Mejor amiga - Perra ebria._

_**Continuará...**_

--o--o

Waaaaa espero que les guste, lo he reeditado porque no se entendía muy bien xD espero que esta ves sea mas comprensible y que les guste en todo caso avísenme!

Gracias por leer y dejen RR ya? )

Marineyha-chan


End file.
